


His Greatest Treasure

by angelus2hot



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the episode 'My Fair Cupcake'</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Greatest Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** His Greatest Treasure  
>  **Fandom:** Hercules the Legendary Journeys  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 1,015  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Autolycus/Cupcake  
>  **A/N:** Set immediately after the episode 'My Fair Cupcake'  
>  **A/N2:** written for rise_your_dead at the [Fall Fandom Free For All](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/489753.html)

With a grimace of discomfort, Autolycus quickly dismounted. Now he knew why one walked funny after sitting on a horse for so long. Since the news of the impending nuptials had reached his ears, _How could she be getting married so quickly? He’d only been gone less than a day._ he had been on the back of that cursed animal for hours. He pulled at the seat of his pants before he quickly tied his horse below her window. If everything went his way he would need it for a quick getaway. Most people didn’t take too kindly to having their belongings ‘removed’ and he was positive the prince would be no exception to that rule. With a quick look around to make sure no one was paying any undue attention to him, Autolycus swung his grappling hook over his head and watched as it hooked onto the window directly above him.

His body was sore from riding all day but he ignored the twinges of pain as he climbed the rope to her window. It would all be worth it in the end. As he got closer to the window he moved faster. Any minute now he would see her beautiful face smiling at him. And that beloved face would be lit up with happiness at finally seeing him again. She would....

Autolycus lost his whole train of thought as he finally reached the window. “Gadzooks!” He whispered as he peered through the curtains. He had wanted to see her but this was more than he had expected. The view took his breath away. It wasn’t just that she was in a semi-state of undress, he had seen her naked before, but it was the way she carried herself now. She walked with the extreme confidence of a woman assured of her beauty and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He had always known she was a gorgeous woman but it had taken seeing her through someone else’s eyes to make him realize exactly how beautiful she really was. Both inside and out. And he knew, if he didn’t act quickly, he would lose her forever.

“Cupcake?” His voice was low, his tone hesitant as he whispered her name.

“Autolycus!” She dropped the robe she had been carrying and threw herself in his arms. She was so happy to see him, even though she knew she shouldn’t be. After all, his plan was for her to catch a prince and she had. But the thing was, no matter how wonderful the prince was he could never be her prince charming. That title would always remain with Autolycus whether he knew it or not.

Finally, she dropped her arms and took a step back. “What are you doing here? Did you come for the wedding?”

Pain knifed through his heart at the word wedding. But he had no one to blame but himself. He knew he shouldn’t be there. He should leave the way he came and let her build a better life for herself. She deserved so much better than to be a dancer and a thief’s(albeit the best there was) woman. But he couldn’t let her go. “No. I didn’t come for the wedding. I came for you.”

“What?” Her eyes were round with shock.

“You heard me.” Autolycus grabbed her hands in hers to keep her from balking. “I want you to leave with me.”

“But what about.....”

Autolycus quickly interrupted. He already knew exactly what she was going to say. “He doesn’t love you, like I love you. He can’t. No one can. Ah, Cupcake don’t you see? We’re perfect together.”

“We are?”

“Of course we are. How could we not be? You went along with this stupid plan of mine only so you could spend more time with me. And I’m here because.....” Autolycus pulled her into his arms and lowered his head until their noses were touching. “Because I don’t want to live my life without you.”

 _How could she say no?_ It would take a stronger woman than she was to resist him even if she wanted to. And of course why would she want to? He was everything she had always wanted. From the first moment she had seen him she had known she was meant to be his. But she had made a promise.

“Oh, Autolycus.”

 _Yes!_ He could tell by the tone of her voice he had won. He closed his eyes as a roar of triumph threatened to spill from him but he managed to catch it in time. He had just known she would choose him.

“But..”

His eyes snapped open. _But?_ Surely he hadn’t heard that right. _What did she mean by but?_

“I can’t. No matter how much I might want to leave with you. I could never do that to...” She quickly stepped away from him and turned towards the door.

Suddenly, Autolycus spun her around and pulled her into his arms once more. “I know you have a generous and forgiving heart, and believe me I’m going to need it but you can’t stay with someone based on sympathy.” He couldn’t help but give her shoulders a little shake. “You don’t love him. You love me!” Without another word her pulled her body close to his and captured her lips. The kiss seemed to go on for hours although in actuality it was over in moments. But it had made Autolycus’ point quite nicely.

With a breathless sigh, Cupcake leaned into him as she whispered the words he so desperately needed to hear. “I love you, Autolycus. I do. I have always loved you.”

 

That was the only thing Autolycus needed to hear. Without another word he scooped her up into his arms, grabbed the grappling hook still hanging from the window and swung them down to the horse waiting below. As they sped away, he couldn’t help but let out a triumph yell. The King of Thieves had just stolen his greatest treasure yet. And the best part was... he would never have to give her back.


End file.
